The Jedi's Fall
by tattedxtrizzy
Summary: This was my first FanFic story, but I decided to create an original character (Nico Shan) and incorporate him into the Star Wars universe. This story takes place after Episode 3 "Revenge of the Sith" I hope you enjoy, leave feedback as I am trying to determine if I want to continue this story line, I plan to add a lot more twists as the chapters come out if continued. Arigato!


The Jedi's Fall

'Wake up' a voice? He had heard it before, it sounded so familiar but who was it? 'It's time to wake up master' he had heard the voice again, he remembered! He was Jedi Master Mace Windu and that voice calling out to him was none other than his new apprentice Nico Shan. Mace thought back to when he first met the young padawan, he didn't really want another youngling to train after his former apprentice Depa Billaba left his care to become a Jedi Knight of her own. Why was he thinking about this now? Realizing the gravity of the situation and remembering the events that had just come to pass, his body shot up within inches from his padawans crimson red locks, body shivering from a cold sweat, he should have been dead. 'How am I still alive?' he asked young Nico, 'I remember being shot out of a window, I was confronting a Sith Lord, I should be dead, how did you find me?' he asked his padawan confused as to how his life was spared.

Nico looked up at Mace, 'Did you forget master, one of the first abilities you scolded me for learning'. Mace looked up 'Force camouflage' he said, chuckling. 'I only scolded you, because it was Master Secura you were bugging to learn it from'. Nico chuckled, 'As soon as I saw you fly out of the window, my body just reacted and before I knew it I was barreling down after you, it was lucky as you say, that the force was so strong with me, I was able to stop a passing vessel before we had fallen too far and we were able to get away'. Mace looked down at the cybernetics that had replaced his missing hands, it had all happened so fast, his learning of the Sith Lord lying right under their noses, his betrayal by young Skywalker, he was worried about his fellow Jedi as well.

'We need to inform the council of what has happened they should know about the traitors hiding in our mists.' Nico stayed quiet, which seemed very unusual for Mace, usually Nico was bursting with energy, always asking questions for the sake of knowledge and curiosity. 'Speak your mind young one', Nico looked up a serious look fell over his face and the room grew very tense. 'The Jedi are no more'. Alarmed and confused by what he had just heard he asked, 'what are you talking about? What's going on?' Nico started from the beginning, informing Mace that he had reached out the council, Obi Wan's message and of Order 66. Mace's face grew a look of horror and dread as he listened to his padawans story.

'How could this happen', Mace thought to himself, 'brainwashed clones, secret orders, senator Palpatine', his head was starting to hurt again. 'Where are we?' 'Haruun Kal', Mace knew the name of that planet very well, as that was his home world even though he didn't have many memories of the toxic world he called home. "A planet full of toxins, smart, nobody outside of the Jedi council would know to look for him here and if there were any survivors they would hopefully be able to make there way here. Nico stood and began to walk away, 'Master now that I know your in stable condition im going to go train'. Mace looked back at his padawan silently thinking about the day he had met young Nico, a youngling of average height, pieces of mandalore armor covering his shoulders, wrists and knees, two lightsbers (green and blue) and an intriguing background.

Nico's family name was Shan, meaning he was a descendant of Revan, a Sith/Jedi that mastered both the light and dark and inspired thousands before disappearing forever. He expected the young man to be a bit above average, but was in awe to see how attuned to the force he was already at such a young age, he was already able to use force telekinesis before I took him on, Master Yoda had personally requested I take on Nico as the other masters were worried about training the descendant of a man seen as a traitor by most who know his name not to mention his body had also inherited the eyes of a Sith even if just one, his right eyes burning read with the dark side and his left eye brimming with the hope that is the light. Mace stepped outside watching Nico as he sparred with a practice droid practicing Form 3, Soresu, dodging and deflecting blaster fire into a focused direction as to avoid harming anyone around but also to turn this defensive weapon into a long ranged mirror to deflect shots back at the target with perfect precision. Mace smiled, something he had genuinely done in many years , he didn't know what was going to come next but with the help of his very capable apprentice Nico Shan, they at least have a chance..


End file.
